User talk:DaleGK
My Needs: Nothing for now! A Friendly Fire!? OMG, you are good! If you really wanna keep the Chimera, I`ll just go for the Friendly Fire instead! And if it is better than any on the wiki, I`m sure they`d appreciate it if you`d put your gun`s stats there, (Though some members of the admin are against us, and I quote, `console fags`... It`s kinda degrading...). Anyway, as I saw in one of your earlier posts, you were looking for a Skullmasher. If you don`t have one already, I`ve got a level 48 that I`d be willing to trade. It has about 260x6 damage, I think about a 90 accuracy, and either a 0.3 or a 0.4 RoF, which is pretty common for a�Jakobs gun. I`m not sure, but I think it has a 1.5x or 2.0x scope, but I`d have to check. I only got it a day ago from a guy who I traded a Vladof Revolution for it. I`ll try to get those Volcano stats to you tommorow, when I go on again. In case you didn`t know, I have a Mordecai file as well, though I usually play as a level 50 soldier or siren, and I really perfer other rifles over the Volcano, but that`s all down to opinion. I know my brother plays as a level 50 sniper and uses Volcanoes all the time, (unless he has a nice S&S or Torgue sniper). His skill tree build mainly focuses on Bloodwing and he has no points put in the gunslinger tree. My sniper is a level 42 right now, I`m still working on him. In my whole 1st playthrough I put all my points into the sniper tree and made sure I had the Smirk skill maxed. That way, headshots gave me +15% XP per kill! I was almost level 39 at the end of my first playthrough. Now I`ve re-alocated my points not to include smirk anymore, and I have a hybrid between the sniper tree and the gunslinger tree. No points in the middle tree, (I think it`s the Rogue tree). Wow, anyway, what a blabber mouth I am! Hey, write me back about how your tree is set up! I`m interested to know! Oh ya, you have other requests on your page! I`ve never seen a sniper class mod as perfect as that; I`ve got one with 90% crit hit damage, and points in the other three skills. Not sure if it has ammo regeneration, but I`ll let you know. As for the Atlas Cyclops: I don`t have one, but I could mod you one. However, after reading the bio on your page, I can see you`re a legit player. I respect that. I`m very much the same way. I mod only for fun, never take it online, and never use my creations to help me win the game. Though, that been said, I may have a modded Elephant gun you may like to see. It is definately one of my favorite snipers, not for function, but for look. It has the same main body of the original, but has an attached Cyclops scope with 3.2x zoom! Best of all, it uses the Rider material and looks wooden! I love it! It does suffer from one major drawback though - it`s damage. It`s a level 48 gun, but only does 460 damage. (ouch). But used at long range, headshots are a peice of cake! If you want any of the guns I`ve listed, just let me know! Cya later! Tellegro 06:11, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::For non elemental sniping I was using a Thunder with 998 damage but I've sold it now, because it really wasn't that effective compared to the Volcano I use. My current Sniper Mod is 95% sniper critical, 3 focus, 4 caliber and 3 carrion call, so I just need that ammo regen for it to be perfect. When I figure out how to post my build on the skill tree image I will but for now I'll tell you I have Focus, Caliber, Killer, Loaded, Trespass, Deadly, Lethal Strike, Riotous Remedy and Relentless all maxed out and I'm not even sure where to put those extra 2 points from Moxxi! You are welcome to copies of anything you like from my collection, I'm sure we can start a sort long term trading agreement. I'll try to post a list of all my guns at some point but for now I only have the Chimera, Friendly Fire and Destroyer from your list. DaleGK 14:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh and by the way mate although the Cyclops scope says 3.2 it actually gives 5.2x weapon zoom! DaleGK 15:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm having trouble with my internet and can't log onto the internet and PSN at the same time so I will message you on there or message me when you are ready to trade. DaleGK 17:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Saw your recent post; nice tree build! That`s sniper city! Anyway, speaking of snipers, I have yet to post the Voilcano stats, but I just got the new Star Trek movie, so I`m gonna watch that first! :) Also, though I don`t have the Cyclops you`re looking for, I do have other orange rarity snipers you may be interested in: I have a Hyperion Invader, (BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!), a really nice Dahl Penetrator with around 650 damage and a RoF of 4.0, two Surkovs with EXTREMELY fast reloads, and a couple of Jakobs Skullmashers with damage around 260x6. I can post the stats of any of these guns if you like, so let me know which one`s you are interested in! Oh, on a side note, I actually found a Hyperion Destroyer that has almost 300 damage in New Haven, so you don`t have to wory about giving me that one. However, I`m still up for the Friendly Fire or the Chimera, (or both). Also, if you`re into this kind of stuff, I do have something of a `sniper rifle alternative` - a Jakobs Striker Shotgun. It is pretty awesome, so let me know about that too. I never have been much a farmer, myself, but I think I`ll spend an hour today doin the New Haven run to see if I can find you something you want! Hopefully, a sweet Volcano! Talk to you again soon! Tellegro 18:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha! Yea I liked the New Trek the plot basis was an interesting twist! Are either the Invader or the Penetrator elemental? I would like them as I don't think I have either in my collection but for practical use I think they would just stay in storage if they are non elemental as I Just found a Gamble with over 1100 damage! The odd thing is even with my awesome sniper mod and the Gamble's natural 200% critical I still only score about 15000 on a critical but with my Volcano which has 579 or something I have had 99999 criticals before! Anyway I think we are set on what were trading on this occasion, your Invader and Penetrator for my Chimera and Friendly Fire and also I will throw in the Heavy gunner mod I have duped for you which has +75% clip size, +3 to all 3 skills and +39% weapon damage! DaleGK 18:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Penetrator :Hey Dale if you have a penetrator would u trade that for a gun in my collection. The skullsmasher i have is 216x6 damage with 94.7 accuracy a fire rate of .4 and a clip size of 6. I also have in my possesion a detonating cobra that i would duplicate with 700 damage 95.5 accuracy and 1.2 fire rate. Its an extremely good gun, as it has helped me in the mad moxxi arenas ( which i finally got and is amazing by the way). Also there is a vicious invader with 268 damage and 97.1 accuracy with a 1.2 fire rate. 15 clip size. The trade for the chimera is still on but if u can also dup the penetrator for me id be willing to up the trade a bit. ive been searching for a penetrator for a while nowOscarz0923:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have it yet as Tellegro and I haven't arranged a trade time and place yet, but I will sort something out with you when i get it or just talk to Tellegro yourself and sort something with him. 23:45, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry For the Wait! OMG my internet connection just SUCKS all of a sudden! I`m working off of my laptop now because it seems to be the only thing that works with my wireless internet! Both my iPod and PS3 can`t connect and my PS3 saws it can only get 10% connection!! GGrrr!! Technology makes me mad sometimes... Well, I read your message both on PSN and the wiki and I guess I have a yes and no answer to a question raised. It was about if either my Penetrator or my Invader had an elemental effect. no, yes. The Penetraor has no effect but the Invader has a x2 Explosive element which, by experience, activates AT LEAST once every burst. The Penetrator`s damage is somewhere around 620 - 680, and the Invader has a base damage of 210ish, but with the explosion included, it can accumulate much higher damage. However, neither gun excels in landing headshot, but I don`t think that`s the idea behind an automatic or burst fire sniper! :) Anyway, I have been looking, and I have not found the class mod you are looking for... I`ve come close, (I think I might`ve found the mod you have currently) but have never seen, or even heard of the one you need. Oh, as for the mod you have for me, the Heavy Gunner mod, I have never seen one that increases damage before. My best one, I think, has a 75% increase in mag size, a 60% increase in fire rate, and +3 or +2 in all three skills. I normally use a Support Gunner mod when I play co-op, but I am currently, (and ironically) looking for the perfect Tactician class mod. The one I have I think is almost as good as it can get: +1 Team Shield Recharge, +3 Defense Skill, +3 Quick Charge Skill, +3 Aid Station Skill, and +2 Team health regen. I think the only other mod would have an extra point in Aid Station, (I have this one, but it doesn`t have health regen). I think I like this class mod because it really makes you feel unstoppable. My current soldier build boosts up my Scorpio Turret so I can plop one of those suckers down almost every 30 seconds when I`m in a fight. I usually get at least out during any regular firefight. The Tactician mod super charges your shield (I like using the balance of Wee Wee`s Super Booster) and regenerates your health in seconds. If you e¸ven find a perfect Tactician mod, I`ll try my best to make it worth your while. Anyway, (God I talk alot!) point is, my internet isn`t really working all that great lately so I`m not sure when we can meet to make a trade, but I hope it`s soon! If you want to contact me, make sure to do it on the wiki, at least, for now. Tellegro 07:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem mate I can wait and won't be around tonight anyway I think. With the fire rate vs damage on heavy gunner mod I tend to use what will play to the strengths of the gun I'm using on my soldier, for example on a full auto assault rifle I would go for fire rate but on a burst fire rifle i would go for damage to really make you unstoppable. That Detonating Destroyer I'm going to give you would be awesome with the damage mod, you will be like a tank! DaleGK 15:40, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Sniper Class Mod OMG! I think I found it! I think I actually found it! THE PERFECT SNIPER MOD!! The one you`re looking for! I can`t remember everything about it, but I know it had 95% crit hit damage, 3 or more points in all 3 skills, and to top it off, ammo regeneration! This thing rocks! I`m using it on my sniper character now, (who is now level 50) but I will gladly dupe it for you! I also think I found one of the Volcanos you are looking for; The serial code that is something like this: DVK50.... etc. I`ll post the stats for that one too when I get the time. Also, I have a shield that has more than 1400 HP, if you want that too, just let me know! Please reply! Tellegro 06:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I think my current shield is a bit higher but I'm definitely interested in the mod and let me know the stats on the mod and volcano and also some things you would like! DaleGK 17:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Volcano and Mod stats... Hello again! I`ve got the stats you wanted! DVL40 Fearsome Volcano, 723 damage, 98.6 accuracy, 0.6 fire rate, 6 mag size, and a 1.0x scope zoom. I`ve tried this baby out, and it just MURDERS anything. Although, it is hard to nail headshots with all that flame animation in the way, there is little need with a gun that can just rip roar through anything. However, it is not the gun for me and I`ll gladly give it up. The mod I have, (and am currently using) has a 95% increase in crit hit damage, +3 Focus, +4 Caliber, +3 Carrion Call, and +19 Sniper ammo regeneration. It`s pretty sweet, especially mixed with an Elephant gun that does over 1000 damage, (which is a gun I keep on me at all times. P.S. I had a lot of experience with bolt action rifles in COD5 so it`s pretty much old hat to me!) Anyway, please put a message on my talk page with any questions or comments so I know if you`ve read this! Tellegro 02:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Argh! It signed me out!! Hey Dale, this is Tellegro. The wiki for some reason signed me out and I can`t for the life of me remember my password! GGRRR!! Sometimes I hate technology. Anyway, my internet has kinda been hit and miss and I was on PSN today and it worked OK. Anyway, contact me sometime and we can meet whenever we can. So for the record, I have a Sniper class mod, Penetrator, and Invader for you, and you have a Friendly Fire, Destroyer, and a Heavy Gunner class mod for you. Just contact me on PSN if I have that wrong. Bye for now! 07:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Long Time No See Hello Dale, it's Tellegro. It's been a while, eh? I guess I just kinda put Borderlands down for a bit and moved onto games like MW2 and Red Dead Redemption. Anyway, I saw you on PSN the other day playing MW2, and I don't know why, I was sick of Red Dead and MW2 and decided to play Borderlands. I started a new file as a soldier and I'm already a level 25. It got me curious about how the wiki was doing, (actualy, I'm not sure you're even gonna read this!) and I saw we had a trade going on before my internet went down... I was wondering if you were still interested in said trade. - The deal was that I was going to give you my Penetrator and Invader and Sniper class mod for your Friendly Fire, Destroyer, and Heavy Gunner class mod. I realize you are probably playing on a level 61 file now, but you might like some of the guns. Also, it said somewhere before something about you having a Chimera. Are you willing to trade that, (If you even still have it?) Anyway, please reply, either via the wiki, or PSN - I'm on both. Thanks for reading! (Oh, and if you're ever playing COD, feel free to invite me! :) Tellegro 06:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC)